1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles used to receive and retain discharge from a body and more particularly, relates to a new garment designed to be worn on the body by canines, or the like, for receiving and retaining the discharge of their solid body wastes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dogs and other mammals evacuate their intestinal contents anywhere. Not picking up after them causes the deterioration of the environment and problems to public health, mainly due to the spread diseases. Dog owners typically take their pets out for walks to spend time with them, for recreational purposes, and for exercise. These types of activities stimulate the movement of intestinal contractions, causing the movement and the fall of fecal bolus to the exterior with the help of abdominal muscles and the diaphragm.
Ideally this fecal matter should not fall to the ground, however after falling to the ground and contaminating the area; it is picked up and thrown to the trash. In most cases however, the fecal matter is not picked up at all.
Several designs for receptacles used to receive and retain discharge from a body have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a bag assembly secured to a strap assembly, designed to be worn on the body by canines, mammals or the like, for receiving and retaining the discharge of their solid body wastes.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,874 issued to Vidal for a device with pouches for receiving animal waste, on Sep. 15, 1992. However, it differs from the present invention because Vidal teaches a garment of flexible, light weight, soft and strong material, to be worn on the body by dogs, cats, mammals or the like, provided with pouches for receiving and retaining, when in use, the discharge of their solid and fluid wastes respectively. The garment is primarily directed, in the preferred embodiments, to be worn by male and female dogs, and in one aspect it is to be worn by male or female dogs alike, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with one pouch located around the root of the tail and the anal region of the wearer, said pouch having a closed bottom and an entrance opening to receive and retain solid body wastes, and the garment in another aspect it is to be worn in some preferred embodiments by male dogs, and in other preferred embodiments by female dogs, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with two pouches, one pouch to receive and retain solid body wastes as mentioned above, and one pouch located over and around the genitalia of the wearer, having an absorbent pad positioned therein to receive and retain fluid body wastes. While the garment in the preferred embodiments is to be worn by male and female cats alike, it comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with one pouch having an absorbent pad positioned therein, to receive and retain solid and fluid body wastes. The garment in all its preferred embodiments is provided with adjustable straps which might be plain, elasticized or of an elastic fabric, in several preferred embodiments, to fasten the garment tightly, yet comfortably and securely around the groins, the abdomen and the upper arms of the wearer, in several preferred embodiments, with several preferred fastening means. The garment in all its preferred embodiments has several preferred uses, i.e. 1) as an integral disposable garment, 2) as an integral reusable-washable garment, both uses 1) and 2) having pouches permanently affixed to the wearer-contacting garment, 3) as an attachable reusable-disposable garment, and 4) as an attachable reusable-washable garment, both uses 3) and 4) having attachable disposable or attachable reusable-washable pouches respectively, attached with fastening means to the reusable wearer-contacting garment when in use, and detached after use to be disposed of, or to be washed and reused respectively.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,153 issued to Vidal for a Device with pouches for receiving animal waste, on Aug. 27, 1985. However, it differs from the present invention because Vidal teaches a garment of flexible, light weight, soft and strong material, to be worn in the body by dogs, cats, mammals or the like, provided with pouches for receiving and retaining, when in use, the discharge of their solid and fluid body wastes respectively. The garment is primarily directed, in the preferred embodiments, to be worn by male and female dogs, and in one aspect it is to be worn by male or female dogs alike, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with one pouch located around the root of the tail and the anal region of the wearer, said pouch having an aperture to receive and retain solid body wastes and having in all its preferred embodiments a bottom configured to define an apex so that solid body wastes remain confined within the apex, and the garment in another aspect it is to be worn in some preferred embodiments by male dogs and in other preferred embodiments by female dogs, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with two pouches, one pouch to receive and retain solid body wastes as mentioned above, and one pouch located over and around the genitalia of the wearer, having an absorbent pad positioned therein to receive and retain fluid body wastes.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,573 issued to Vidal for a Device with pouches for receiving animal waste on Oct. 25, 1988. However, it differs from the present invention because Vidal teaches a new garment of flexible, light weight, soft and strong material, to be worn on the body by dogs, cats, mammals or the like, provided with pouches for receiving and retaining the discharge of their solid and fluid wastes. The garment is primarily directed to be worn by male and female dogs, and in one aspect it is to be worn by male or female dogs alike, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with one pouch located around the root of the tail and the anal region of the wearer, the pouch having a closed bottom and an entrance opening to receive and retain solid body wastes, and the garment in another aspect it is to be worn in some embodiments by male dogs, and in other embodiments by female dogs, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with two pouches, one pouch to receive and retain solid body wastes as mentioned above, and one pouch located over and around the genitalia of the wearer, having an absorbent pad positioned therein to receive and retain fluid body wastes. While the garment is to be worn by male and female cats alike, comprises a wearer-contacting garment constituted by distinctive portions which are placed over selected anatomical regions of the wearer provided with one pouch having an absorbent pad positioned therein, to receive and retain solid and fluid body wastes. The garment in all its embodiments is provided with adjustable straps which might be plain, elasticized or of an elastic fabric to fasten the garment tightly, yet comfortably and securely around the groins, the abdomen and the upper arms of the wearer with several fastening means. The garment has several uses, i.e. (1) as an integral disposable garment, (2) as an integral reusable-washable garment, both uses (1) and (2) having pouches permanently affixed to the wearer-contacting garment (3) as an attachable reusable-disposable garment, and (4) as an attachable reusable-washable garment, both uses (3) and (4) having attachable disposable or attachable reusable-washable pouches respectively, attached with fasteners to the reusable wearer-contacting garment when in use, and detached after use to be disposed of, or to be washed and reused respectively.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.